charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Margot
Miss Margot is the main antagonist in the Syfy horror film American Horror House. She was portrayed by an unknown actress. History She leads the fraternity the Kappas attend since their origonal house was accidentally burned down by Daria and first appeared as a mentally ill girl decades ago who killed her parents and was condemned to a mental hospital from which she was released and returned to her fraternity where she hung herself and somehow revived as a ghost and developed a goal to kill other people to join her in her fraternity as ghostly henchmen/women who after getting killed revive as hostile ghosts who carry out Miss Margot's orders, kill and make other people ghosts like themselves. One Halloween night, Miss Margot throws a party inviting numerous people in an effort to kill and make them ghosts like herself and other members/victims of her family. She poisons the punch which the guests drink and later die from and revive as ghosts. Meanwhile Daria, Lloyd and Sarah discover Miss Margot's plot and run outside where they are confronted by former friend Cayley who was killed by a bear costume which somehow came alive. Cayley provokes Sarah into attacking her and Sarah pushes Cayley throw an entrance causing Cayley to dissapear (presumably to Heaven). Daria, Lloyd and Sarah then determine that the only way to save the party guests and Miss Margot's other victims is to lure them and Miss Margot off the area. While Daria and Lloyd rush back to the party, Sarah stays behind and is killed by a police detective who himself was killed by a ghost. Back at the party, Daria and Lloyd convince a guest, dressed as a pimp to warn the other guests about the poisoned punch, only to be knocked off the stage and killed by the bear costume. Then Miss Margot enters the stage and as she stares at the guests they die from the punch one by one, causing Daria and Lloyd to flee in terror as the Kappas and their leader Colleen are killed as well. Upstairs, Daira and Lloyd discover a book containg murders commited by Miss Margot, including her suicide. Downstairs, as Miss Margot gleefully watches, the guests revive as her ghostly minons and Miss Margot discovers Daria and Lloyd upstairs reading/holding the book which burns Daria's hands, causing Daria to drop the book which vanishes into the floor. Miss Margot orders her army of ghosts to kill Daria and Lloyd who manage to escape, only to be chased by Miss Margot and her ghosts. Lloyd is brought down and beaten up, leaving Daria at the mercy of Miss Margot. Daria growls, charges towards Miss Margot with all of her might and the screen goes black. Several months later, two students enter and leave the fraternity. Miss Margot's ghostly minons are seen lining up the stairs where Miss Margot is seen standing with Daria and Lloyd who have been killed and are now members of Miss Margot's ghostly family. Credit *Villains Wiki Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Film characters Category:Film characters Category:Cult Leaders Category:Villainesses Category:Female Category:Undead Characters